The invention relates to an abutment device, in particular for laying floor elements, comprising a first abutment element with a first abutment face and a second abutment face, which is oriented transversely to the first abutment face, and a second abutment element with a third abutment face, which is oriented transversely to the first abutment face, and which is slidingly displaceably guided in a fixable manner on the first abutment element, a spacing between the first abutment face and the third abutment face being fixably adjustable.
The invention further relates to a method for laying floor elements.
If, for example, a parquet floor or laminate floor is to be laid, a specific spacing from a wall has to be fixed in the first row of the floor elements (floor elements close to a wall). For example wedges are used for this purpose.
A laying aid for laminate panels is known from DE 20 2007 000 195 U1, with an overlay for placing on a laminate panel and with a spacer, which has an adjusting mechanism, a first cheek projecting downwardly next to the overlay for placing on an edge of the laminate panel and a second cheek opposing the first cheek, the first and the second cheek determining the width of the spacer and being adjustable relative to one another using the adjusting mechanism in such a way that the width of the spacer can be adjusted. The adjusting mechanism has a latching mechanism, which stops an adjustment of the width of the spacer in the latched-in state.
An arrangement for laying a floor covering is known from EP 0 805 245 A2, in which a rail is provided, against which the floor covering can abut. A device is provided, with the aid of which the position of the abutment rail can be adjusted and fixed.
A clampless tool for installing floor laminate is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,361.
A laying rail with a base rail, through which a bore is introduced on each side, is known from DE 202 00 281 U1. There is guided through the bore a threaded bolt, on which a floor board with a bore for threaded bolts is placed and screwed with a nut.
An adjusting clamp for mounting boards or board-like components with a main part is known from WO 96/15340, which has a claw acting on the components, with a pressure piece, which is guided on the main part and intended for acting on a counter bearing, with a clamping element mounted on the main part and adjustable relative thereto and acting on the pressure piece on one side. The pressure piece is strip-like, guided in a U-shaped groove of the main part and pivotably connected to the clamping element only in the region of its longitudinal center.
A clamping tool in the manner of a screw clamp is known from DE 44 04 310 A1, consisting of a rail, sliding bracket and upper part. The upper part has a short leg in an L-shape with a small thickness dimension with an adjusting member above this short leg.